


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by Enigel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were calling her a prodigy, "born to fly", but she alone knew that every move felt like she'd done it before, and she was just relearning the motions. So Kara flew carelessly and angrily, stretching her abilities to the limit and eating miles and qualifications, but even being called "hotshot" felt like deja vu, like she was living someone else's life again, even if that someone was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html).
> 
> Thanks to Snow for the beta!

"All of this has happened before, and will happen again."

Kara didn't know why these stupid words haunted her, thrown as they'd been by some crazy street prophet, but from the day she'd heard them it seemed like they spoke about her own life. Or maybe that was when she'd started feeling like that; it was impossible to tell with crazy people, and she might have been going crazy.

They were calling her a prodigy, "born to fly", but she alone knew that every move felt like she'd done it before, and she was just relearning the motions. So Kara flew carelessly and angrily, stretching her abilities to the limit and eating miles and qualifications, but even being called "hotshot" felt like deja vu, like she was living someone else's life again, even if that someone was her.

* * *

The flight instructor was bellowing out their mistakes, and the rookies trembled under the lash of his sarcasm.

"There's coming in hot," he said, looking at Beeker, "and there's coming in steaming, like cheap fast-food coffee so you can't tell how bad it is," he drawled in MacDonald's face. "And there's coming in like Ensign Thrace."

He'd said that right to her face, and she grinned impertinently in acknowledgement.

"That's me, always in a league of my own. Sir," she added after a significant pause, because she was good, better than he'd ever been, and everybody knew that. She didn't care if the man would snarl at her or deck her, because it had all been done before, and maybe before _that_, and maybe...

"More like Starbucks, sir," Creaker was saying. Stupid, brown-nosing Creaker, she thought.

"Starbucks, I like that," the old man said.

Kara laughed, short and half-broken, because even that felt familiar. Her grin dissolved into a sharp grimace, forgotten on her face while her mind wandered.

She caught the annoyed look of the only other woman in the class. There was no love lost between them, so it was probably that Carter sympathized with being mocked by Creaker. He was the reason she had the callsign Pet - Teacher's Pet - because she was the other young prodigy, the Academy's rule-abiding sweetheart.

* * *

"Creaker's just a dick, and not even a big one at that. Why do you let him get to you so much?"

Sam scowled at Kara's reflection in the mirror. The ladies' room was cramped, like an afterthought - "oh, there can be women at flight school, who'd have thought that?"

"Like you even care, Thrace. Do you just want to run and tell him afterwards? I know you've been screwing him."

Kara got that manic gleam in her eyes, like the universe was all a big joke meant for her amusement.

"I couldn't spread the stories about his _little_ problems if I hadn't, now could I?" she said, and for some reason Sam found herself believing the other woman.

"God, Thrace, you're... shameless."

Sam felt herself begin to smile only the tiniest bit, because they were women and they knew better, but if men kept insisting to fuss about that so much, let them suffer for it.

"Uh-huh," Kara said, licking her lips with an unnecessarily wide swipe of her tongue. "You wish you were me." She was grinning insufferably, those big ducky lips stretched out almost up to her ears, revealing gleaming white teeth.

"No," Sam said honestly. "Not really."

Kara watched her, her expression settling into something more sane, but also more thoughtful.

"No," Kara agreed after a minute. "You wish you were _with_ me. You're full of surprises, Carter."

Sam had the time to think that a thoughtful Thrace was more dangerous than a manic one.

* * *

Kara grabbed Carter by the lapels of her oh-so-prim uniform and kissed her roughly on the lips, expecting that to have the tinge of old-trodden paths too. Instead it felt strange and unfamiliar, soft lips but unyielding strength, and the faint perfume of good soap and shampoo. Kara let out a surprised sound, somewhere between a burst of laughter and a whimper, and brought her hips closer to press against Sam's, and her hands up to tangle in her short hair.

Sam's lips stayed unmoving for a second; then she was kissing Kara back, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her with a vengeance, and it was like nothing Kara's memory could conjure up. She felt heat pooling between her legs and sneaked her calf between Sam's, to rub herself against the other woman and tease her at the same time. Sam's breath hitched, but she didn't stop licking inside Kara's mouth, quick and suggestive twists of her tongue.

Kara brought a hand between them to cup one of Sam's breasts and thumb her nipple through the crisp shirt. Sam's answering moan was lost in their kiss, and Kara struggled to be silent even as Sam rubbed her other breast against hers.

Sam pulled away when Kara began to unbutton her shirt, and Kara immediately felt the loss of her heat.

"Not here," Sam hissed, low and strained.

"Let's go in there then," whispered Kara, and pulled Sam towards the tiny shower cabin.

"You're crazy!" Sam protested, still whispering.

"Of course I am," said Kara victoriously, "if that's your only objection..."

Sam would clearly have had other objections, but Kara didn't want to give this up, this exhilarating, new feeling, so she made her argument by sneaking a hand under Sam's shirt and under her bra, where the hot skin rose around a hardened nipple. Sam bit her lips and closed her eyes; when she opened them, pupils dilated and dark, Kara knew she'd won.

* * *

Shirts unbuttoned and opened, pants dropped around their ankles, and Sam almost couldn't believe it was happening to her, except that it felt so wrong and delicious and freeing. She sank her fingers into hot wetness, rubbing her thumb against Kara's clit, while Kara twisted her fingers inside Sam and palmed and sucked at her nipples. Kara's breasts were firm and hot under Sam's hand. She tried teasing Kara's nipple with a nail, just a little, and was rewarded with a nib of teeth and a puff of hot breath as Kara laughed her approval over Sam's flushed skin.

Sam felt the pleasure build up like a maddening swirl, and the release couldn't come fast enough although she never wanted that soaring sensation to end. Kara brought her other hand to tease at Sam's clit too and the added sensations just did it, taking Sam by surprise with a deep, shuddering climax.

She opened her eyes - she hadn't realized she'd closed them - and caught Kara's wicked grin. Kara reached up again for a kiss, fingers still stroking until Sam took a deep breath and sighed through the last aftershocks; they lingered, lips playing at catching the other's lips and holding them prisoner before Kara's tongue flicked against Sam's lips and brought her the salty taste of her own skin.

* * *

Sam's grin was open and lustful, and her touches bold and careful at once. This should have been a turn-off, really - Kara didn't do careful - but Sam stroked and rubbed and once in a while pinched her just so, and Kara arched her back and saw stars behind closed eyelids - new, living stars, glimmering like promises of things that hadn't happen before, but would hopefully happen again.


End file.
